110715 - Have a Little Courage
09:12 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 21:12 -- 09:12 TG: um 09:12 TG: hi 09:12 CC: Y☉ 09:12 TG: youre a human, right? 09:13 TG: Mike told me to talk to the other ones 09:13 CC: Yeah 09:13 CC: I'm Lila 09:13 TG: im Arty 09:13 TG: so 09:13 TG: Uh 09:14 TG: I just entered the game 09:14 CC: Ab☉ut time 09:14 TG: were you waiting for me? 09:15 CC: N☉, but I imagine it's getting a bit dicey f☉r any☉ne that hasn't entered 09:15 TG: my house was surrounded by fire and cannibals 09:16 CC: Yeesh 09:16 TG: why were there cannibals? 09:19 CC: Are y☉u actually asking me why there were cannibals? N☉t just a rhet☉rical questi☉n? 09:21 TG: I was actually asking 09:21 TG: Never mind 09:21 TG: how was entry for you? 09:22 CC: It went sm☉☉thly 09:23 TG: who was your Server? 09:23 CC: Unf☉rtunately, Jack 09:27 TG: so was mine 09:29 CC: Well, n☉ ☉ffense, but h☉pefully he'll be m☉re pre☉ccupied with y☉u than with me 09:32 TG: Jack doesnt seem so bad 09:33 CC: Yeeaahh, he actually already killed ☉ne ☉f the ☉ther players and then fucked with time t☉ und☉ it f☉r shits and giggles 09:34 TG: oh yeah 09:34 TG: sorry, im just 09:34 TG: feeling really detached 09:34 TG: he's the bad guy, isn't he? 09:35 CC: H☉nestly, I think all f☉ur ☉f them are bad guys 09:36 TG: does that make us the good guys? 09:36 CC: That makes us neutral, actually 09:36 CC: Our vari☉us c☉urses ☉f acti☉n will determine g☉☉d guy/bad guy status 09:37 TG: I heard that Scarlet was bad news. 09:37 CC: Her, Jack, and Vigil are the w☉rst ☉f them 09:38 CC: I d☉n't trust Libby either, but at least she isn't h☉m☉cidal 09:39 TG: who are the rest of them? 09:39 TG: I havent met them. 09:40 CC: Vigil is attached t☉ Scarlet, I d☉n't kn☉w what his deal is ☉therwise 09:40 CC: Libby has s☉rt ☉f been acting as a guide 09:42 TG: can I talk to her? 09:43 CC: I d☉n't see why y☉u c☉uldn't, whenever she might be available 09:43 TG: oh, okay. I hope she isnt mean. 09:44 CC: She d☉esn't seem mean 09:44 CC: I just pers☉nally d☉n't trust her 09:46 TG: because she's one of them? 09:46 CC: Yeah 09:47 TG: im worried 09:47 CC: Ab☉ut what? 09:47 TG: Jack gave me a pen and I don't know what it does 09:47 CC: Oh 09:48 TG: he said it was powerful and that I deserved it 09:48 CC: Maybe just, keep it in y☉ur invent☉ry, but d☉n't take it ☉ut 09:50 TG: that seems dangerous 09:50 CC: It pr☉bably can't activate while in invent☉ry 09:50 CC: Whatever it d☉es 09:51 TG: okay 09:52 TG: did he give you anything? 09:52 CC: N☉, but apparently he's taken s☉me kind ☉f r☉mantic interest in me 09:52 CC: Which is weird 09:53 TG: oh okay 09:53 TG: do you like him? 09:54 CC: I w☉uldn't say I like him, but I d☉n't hate him either 09:56 TG: oh okay. 09:57 TG: romance is scarier than a lot of things 09:57 TG: and im afraid of everything 09:58 CC: That's n☉ g☉☉d 09:59 CC: Y☉u're g☉nna have a r☉ugh time ☉ut there if everything scares y☉u 10:03 TG: I was just gonna hide in my house until it was over 10:04 CC: Better bulk up defenses then 10:06 TG: I need grist for that 10:06 TG: but I don't know 10:06 TG: how to fight 10:06 CC: Well y☉u're just s☉rt ☉f fucked then, huh 10:11 TG: that's what ive been telling everyone else 10:12 CC: Maybe if y☉u're lucky, whatever enemies are ar☉und are pretty weak 10:16 TG: I just want things to go back to how they were 10:17 CC: That's alm☉st definitely n☉t g☉ing t☉ happen 10:19 TG: Maybe I'll be able to change it 10:19 TG: I'm the Mage of Hope after all. 10:19 CC: Wishful thinking 10:21 TG: that's all ive got to keep myself sane. 10:23 TG: what's your Title? 10:23 CC: Seer ☉f Time 10:23 TG: woah 10:24 TG: whats that like? 10:24 CC: Kinda b☉ring, since that's what I did bef☉re the game anyway 10:24 CC: It's just m☉re accurate n☉w 10:25 TG: you were, like 10:25 TG: an oracle? 10:26 CC: F☉rtune teller 10:27 TG: oh wow 10:27 TG: thats really cool 10:29 CC: It is, but it's als☉ unf☉rtunately specific 10:32 TG: how so? 10:33 CC: I can't just like, clear my mind and suddenly see the future 10:34 CC: I have t☉ h☉me in ☉n s☉mething in particular, like wh☉'s g☉ing t☉ win in a fight presently happening 10:35 TG: it still sounds kinda useful 10:35 TG: id use it to avoid all conflict 10:36 CC: Yeah, that's still kind ☉f ☉ut ☉f range 10:37 TG: ohh 10:37 TG: would it be out of range to ask what would happen if I went outside? 10:38 CC: Hm... Tell me ab☉ut y☉ur planet. I assume y☉u have wind☉ws 10:38 TG: my planet is basically Tokyo 10:39 TG: with crystals and stuff where the foliage is 10:39 CC: As l☉ng as y☉u d☉n't venture t☉☉ far ☉ut, y☉u sh☉uld be fine 10:40 CC: Stay within sight ☉f y☉ur h☉use 10:40 CC: I d☉n't believe tr☉uble will c☉me l☉☉king f☉r y☉u 10:41 TG: really? 10:41 CC: Yeah 10:42 TG: I think that ill consider it now 10:42 CC: Besides, it w☉uld be g☉☉d t☉ gather up s☉me materials t☉ use f☉r alchemizing 10:43 TG: like 10:43 TG: garnets? 10:43 CC: Yes 10:43 CC: Anything that l☉☉ks like it c☉uld be useful 10:44 CC: If y☉u can make a g☉☉d weap☉n, y☉u w☉n't even have t☉ w☉rry ab☉ut y☉ur fighting abilities 10:45 TG: I found this old tower shield 10:45 CC: Excellent 10:45 CC: Find s☉mething sharp t☉ c☉mbine it with 10:45 TG: my house is a dojo where my uncle taught martial arts so there's stuff everywhere 10:46 CC: I think the best ☉pti☉n f☉r y☉u w☉uld be a b☉dy-length shield with skewers ☉f s☉me s☉rt ad☉rned t☉ the fr☉nt 10:47 CC: Y☉u c☉uld just h☉ld it up, hide behind it, and rush enemies 10:47 TG: but then I couldn't see 10:48 CC: Perhaps h☉ld it just under eye level then 10:50 TG: oh man 10:50 TG: im actually considering fighting 10:50 TG: it's exhilarating... 10:51 CC: Just d☉n't d☉ anything t☉☉ reckless 10:52 TG: haha dont worry im still a giant wimp 10:52 CC: At least with a g☉☉d shield y☉u c☉uld venture farther ☉ut 10:52 TG: it's fun to imagine myself a veritable freight train of doom though 10:52 CC: Yes, that is my intenti☉n f☉r y☉u 10:53 CC: Even c☉wardice can make a g☉☉d weap☉n with the right equipment 10:56 TG: I just wish I didnt have to go it alone. 10:58 CC: Y☉u w☉n't all the time 10:59 CC: We all have teams, and in a well-functi☉ning team, multiple members will expl☉re a planet 11:00 CC: I ☉nly suggest d☉ing a bit ☉f s☉l☉ expl☉ring s☉ y☉u can be better prepared 11:01 TG: how do people get to other planets? 11:02 CC: Libby has been p☉rtaling pe☉ple ar☉und 11:07 TG: she can do that? 11:07 CC: Apparently 11:08 TG: woah 11:09 TG: everyone has cooler powers than me. 11:09 CC: Y☉urs are pr☉bably c☉☉ler than y☉u realize 11:10 TG: what can a Mage of Hope even do? 11:13 CC: Well, let's assume that unlike s☉me ☉f the ☉ther aspects, H☉pe is pretty literal 11:15 CC: I'm guessing that, since we have a Mage ☉f Time, that Mages s☉rt ☉f c☉mpliment Seers 11:15 TG: in what way? 11:16 CC: Hm... Kind ☉f like in vide☉ games, when there's a team ☉f a healer and a fighter 11:17 CC: The Seer is like the healer and is kind ☉f passive, while the Mage is m☉re active like the fighter 11:18 TG: oh wow 11:19 TG: so if I tried I could be 11:19 TG: the Tank? 11:19 CC: Abs☉lutely 11:19 TG: awesome 11:20 CC: I believe that's what a Mage ☉f H☉pe w☉uld d☉, is give ☉thers c☉urage 11:20 CC: Maybe even y☉urself as well 11:21 TG: woah 11:22 TG: that sounds so cool... 11:22 TG: I never thought I would say that about myself 11:26 CC: Well I'm glad y☉u can say that. Self-c☉nfidence is g☉☉d t☉ have 11:27 TG: I guess if I can protect someone...if I can help someone else succeed...it might be worth it to try. 11:27 TG: I might be worth playing with you guys. 11:30 CC: I think y☉u're definitely a valuable player 11:31 TG: have you met the others yet in person? 11:31 TG: I heard people are different through a screen 11:32 CC: A few. My team c☉nsists ☉f very nice pe☉ple, albeit a bit eccentric 11:33 TG: who's on your team? 11:33 TG: Mike said all the humans were on a team 11:34 CC: That's inc☉rrect 11:34 CC: My team c☉nsists ☉f myself, an☉ther human, and three tr☉lls 11:34 CC: Mil☉, Seri☉s, Nyarla, and... I d☉n't think the girl intr☉duced herself 11:36 TG: I know Serios. he's a good guy. 11:41 CC: That he is 11:43 TG: is Nyarla the blue troll? 11:43 CC: Yes 11:46 TG: he likes memes 11:46 CC: He speaks in bug puns. It's funny. 11:48 TG: ohh, so those arent typos? 11:50 CC: N☉, it's just his way ☉f talking 11:50 TG: seems like all the trolls have this certain way of communication 11:52 CC: It's kind of neat 11:55 TG: is that why you've adopted a quirk? 11:55 CC: N☉, I've always d☉ne this 11:56 CC: It just adds a little flair and mystique 12:54 CC: Wh☉☉ps, g☉tta g☉, these fr☉gs are getting ☉ut ☉f hand. Stay safe! 12:54 -- cosmicConundrum CC ceased pestering tenaciousGregarity TG at 00:54 -- Category:Lila Category:Arty